April Mop!
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: April Mop! Guys! Mohon kalian menikmatinya!


_**Hmmm... Minna! Mau curhat nih! Setiap kali lihat majalah yang isinya ada cerita misteri 'Hantu Villa Anyelir Putih' langsung kaluar! Kita mulai, ya!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

Warning: Akan ada beberapa chara dari Yu Yu Hakusho!

Leorio: Teet! Minna! Tahun Baru!

Yukichi: Tidak sangka sudah tahun baru!

-Setelah tahun baru- -Ke musim dingin, ke musim panas, dan ke bla bla bla, lagi!-

Driing!

Leorio: Kenapa tiba-tiba panas?!

Kurapika: Leorio! Matahari menarik bumi! (Ambil dari komik Doraemon)

Leorio: Apa?! Eh?! MANA 'ALAT PENGUBAH MUSIM'-NYA?!

Kurapika: Ayo pergi naik helikopter keluarga Zoldyck!

-Di luar-

Leorio: Aku harus mengajak Nona Neon! *berlari*

Helikopter: *terbang*

Leorio: Seharus-

Yukichi: Ok! Sudah aku matikan 'Mesin Latihan Bencana'-nya!

Leorio: APA?! *marah*

All: Oy! Tidak boleh marah! 'Kan hari ini April Mop!

Yukichi: Aku sudah mengembalikan waktu sebenarnya! Yaitu 1 April!

-Dalam diam-

Yukichi: Kita ubah waktunya jadi 4 April, dan...

-Kurapika masuk ruangan dan...-

Kurapika: *kena kue* APA INI?!

Yukichi: Sabar! 'Kan hari ini ulang tahun kamu! Tanggal 4 April!

Kurapika: BUKANKAH TANGGAL 1 APRIL?!

Yukichi: *menyeringai* Ulang tahunmu dan April Mop

-Di dalam diam-

Yukichi: Kurapika, Leorio, untuk Killua apa, ya?

Kurapika: Begini...

-Di dalam kamar Killua-

Killua: Ada coklat rasa stroberi! Bentuknya seperti cabe! *memakan* *muntah*

Yukichi: GYAAHAHAHAAHA! Cabe meraah! GYAHAHAAHAHA! APRIL MOP!

Killua: KISAMA!

-Di dalam diam-

Yukichi: Aku dapat ide tentang Gon...

-Di luar-

?: *berjalan dengan baju Ging*

Gon: Ging!

Ging: Namaku bukan Ging! Tapi Yusuke Urameshi!

Gon: Apa?!

YusuYukiKuraLeoKillu: APRIL MOP!

-Di dalam diam-

All (Kecuali Yukichi): BALAS DENDAM!

-Di kamar Yukichi-

Yukichi: Dingin... *memakai mantel* Eh? Sudah musim salju! *baring di tempat tidur* *tidur*

All: TIDAK BERHASIL!

-Di studio-

Yukichi: Kita mulai yang sebenarnya!

-Layar besar di belakang menyala-

Idea by: Yukichi-chan

Pairing: Kuroro 'n Kurapika

Machi: Kuroro! Kurapika kecelakaan dan koma! Segera datang ke rumah karena ada dokter privat yang datang!

Kuroro: _Hai! *di kantor*_

-Di rumah Kuroro-

MachKura: April Mop! Hahaha!

Kuroro: Apa?!

-Layar besar di belakang dimatikan-

KuraKuro: JADINYA KAU MINTA MATI?! BEGITU?!

Yukichi: T-Tidak! *puppy eyes*

KuraKuro: *kembali tenang*

Killua: Kalau begitu! Berikutnya! Yang kedua!

-Layar besar di belakang menyala-

Idea by: Kurapika 'n Killua

Pairing: Leorio

Leorio: *melihat asap dari rumahnya dan sekarang dia di rumah sakit* KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! JAGO MERAH! JAGO MERAH!

Sayangnya tidak ada orang di sana karena tutup... Dan Leorio berlari ke rumahnya...

Kurapika: Kilua! Daun keringnya lagi! *mengipas-ngipas api yang ada di depannya*

Killua: Hai! *melempar daun-daun kering ke api dan kembali memetik daun-daun kering*

KilluKura: *melihat Leorio* *menyeringai* April Mop! Kamu mengira asap ini asap kebakaran!

Leorio: KISAMA!

-Layar besar di belakang dimatikan-

Yukichi: HAHAHAHA! o HAHAHA! *tertawa terpingkal-pingkal*

Audience: KYAAA! KURAPIKA-SAMA DAN KILLUA-SAMA MENYERINGAI!

Leorio: KALIAN!

KilluKura: Berani?

Leorio: *gulp* T-Tidak...

Kuroro: Ayo kita ke yang ketiga...

-Layar besar di belakang menyala-

Idea by: Ging 'n Yusuke

Pairing: Gon

Gon: Ne, Ging, ayo memancing!

Yusuke: Baiklah! *bergumam* Aku sudah biasa di panggil Ging.

-Di danau-

?: Gon! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang yang mirip aku?!

Gon: EH?! GING SATU LAGI?! *keluar asap dari kepalanya*

GinYusu: *menyeringai* April Mop!

Gon: Apa?!

-Layar besar di belakang dimatikan-

Gon: APA?! DUA GING?!

Killua: *menepuk pundak Gon* *menghela napas* Gon... Itu hanya April Mop...

Kurapika: Ayo kita ke yang keempat...

-Layar besar di belakang menyala-

Idea by: Leorio 'n Hisoka

Pairing: Hisoka 'n Illumi

Illumi: Hisoka, aku punya permainan kartu yang baru, mau main?

Hisoka: Tentu!

-Saat mereka bermain-

Hisoka: Hmm... *mengeluarkan Nen* p: Ini, aku menang!

Illumi: Oh...

-Setelah 2 menit-

Illumi: 'April Mop'?

Hisoka: Aku mengubahnya menjadi ucapan April Mop!

-Layar besar di belakang dimatikan-

Yukichi: *duduk di sofa* Apa yang terjadi?

Leorio: Hisoka selama ini tidak melakukan apa-apa dari yang kalian lihat! Tetapi pakai Gyo! *memicik 'Pause' di remote*

All (Kecuali Kurapika, Kuroro, Illumi, dan Hisoka): *memakai Gyo* Eh?! Semuanya berucapan 'April Mop'!

KuraKuroIlluHiso: Jadinya selama ini kalian tidak sadar...

Leorio: Sekarang yang kelima!

-Layar besar di belakang menyala-

Idea by: Kuroro 'n Illumi

Pairing: Yukichi-chan

Kuroro: Yukichi, aku dengar kamu suka lagu Hi ni moeru hitomi, 1/13, dan Threads ~ Cruel Spider ~ , 'kan?

Yukichi: *mengangguk*

Illumi: Kalau begitu, pakai headset ini dan...

Yukichi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KuroIllu: April Mop!

-Layar besar di belakang dimatikan-

All (kecuali Kuroro, Illumi, dan Hisoka): *duduk di pojokan sambil menutup telinga*

Yukichi: Trauma itu...

Kurapika: Suara itu...

GonKilluKuraLeoYuki: AAAAAAAAA!

-End-

A/N: AAAAAAA! Oke! Nomor lima itu yang terakhir karena kehabisan ide! Akhir kata... Review Please! ^_^


End file.
